


Shiny!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [57]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Idk who this character is and google was not very helpful so... hope I got it right?
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Shiny!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).




End file.
